Double Vision
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine salt and burn.Find the bastards bones, salt them and watch as the fire turns them to dust.But that, of course is not what happens,because they are the Winchesters and nothing will ever just go right with them. Last chap is M
1. Seeing Double

**So guys. I got bored and i', writing a mini-fic. This'll probably have five chapters in all and not have much of a plot that goes beyong getting Dean and Cas together.**

**Its interesting though.**

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. There. I said it. Now you can kill me cuz life's not worth living if i don't get to own it! KIDDING! KID-DING! I lvoe life. Especialluy a life that gives me all 5 seasons of SPN to watch on the weekends and days off.**

**Like, you know, my life is right now.**

**Anyway. I wanna finish the second and third chappies by today, so peace and um... demon blood. Yeah. Peace and demon blood bitchez!**

**Eve: O.o Kay.**

**

* * *

**

**Double Vision**

It was supposed to be a routine salt and burn. Find the bastards bones, salt them and watch as the fire turns them to dust. But that, of course is not what happens, because they are the Winchesters and nothing will ever just go RIGHT with them.

It started with Sam convincing him that he needed a nice routine hunt to get back into hunting with a conscience shape. He had his soul back after all and he really wanted to go on this certain hunt back in their home town of Lawrence, Kansas.

And Dean had said no.

And Sam, instead of storming out and saying that Dean had no say in his life and that he was stronger and could do anything he wanted to like NegaSam would have, had begged and begged and given him the puppy eyes and begged. And Dean had let him because it felt so good to have his Sammy back.

That is until the less appealing Sammy aspects came around and his little bro started bitching which made Dean laugh as well as wince and he finally, finally agreed to go on this ghost hunt.

Until they learned that the ghost they were hunting had information on the whereabouts of important weapons of Heaven and that they were a threat to Castiel in his war and that Raphael would have Cas's ass if he got a hold of them. So now, Cas wanted to come. And when Dean realized that it would be one of those hunts that had Cas in the front seat late at night while Sammy slept in the back on a long two week trip, he said no.

It was only because of his self control, god damnit! He really liked Castiel and he didn't want him to get his ass handed to him by Raphael, but that was the problem. He really liked Castiel. And he shouldn't. A few headers like ANGEL and MAN came up but Dean was past caring. He liked Castiel. Really liked him. He'd been the only one he could turn to when they found Sammy had no soul. He'd been the one to help him through the Apocalypse when he couldn't trust his brother, the only person he could trust.

The problem was that Castiel didn't like him the same way and would probably have his ass roasted if he knew what Dean felt for him and wanted to do to him.

Dean had thought he could ignore it. Until the mere mention of his name made Dean have these… dreams and made him do things in the shower that he hadn't done since he was sixteen years old. And Dean just wanted Castiel to be happy and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be happy with Dean.

At first, Castiel had argued. Had said that it was his safety and the safety of other angels at risk and that he would go with the Winchesters whether he had Dean's permission or not. But then he saw how much it bothered Dean and had dropped it and accepted his decision, making Dean feel like a dick.

But then Sam had butted in. Why was Dean such a dick? Castiel had done so much for Dean, so why shouldn't he come? Was Dean that horrible that he wouldn't let an angel of the lord tag along? Dean had felt increasingly worse until Sam had pulled him aside and explained to him that he wanted Castiel to come. Which made Dean jealous and Sam saw that. He of course assured Dean that he didn't like Cas, not like that, but wanted to make it up to the angel since the last time that they had had a one on one conversation, Sam had had no soul and had told Castiel that if he didn't help him, he would find a way to kill him.

"Dean, I told him that I didn't sleep. That I would do that to him. And I didn't car. I do now. Just-please? Whatever's bothering you about him, I'm sure you can tell the guy. Please?"

And, since his two most favorite people in the world had cornered him (not that he'd ever admit Cas was one of his favorite people, maybe a bit more than Sam sometimes), one with involuntary puppy eyes and involuntary use of Dean's crushing on him and the other with guilt for a time neither one wanted to remember, he said, "Yeah, sure whatever. You can come Cas."

And then, of course, he had to ignore his way to Lawrence whenever Cas came up front for the night and hide his jealousy when it was just Cas and Sam up front since he really needed to sleep and restrain himself from punching his brother when they came to the place that the spirit was supposed to be haunting.

Because it couldn't be a normal spirit, haunting a school, or a house, or a building, or a friggin' bus like that one time. No, the freaking thing was haunting a creepy little warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Great. Just great.

But of course, it got worse when they all had to split up when they found three trails of ectoplasm going in separate directions. Sam had gone to the basement, Cas had gone to the second floor and Dean had gone straight forward, into the unknown with no one watching his back.

And then, when he'd found nothing and gone back to go outside and meet the others, he found the door was gone. Not 'gone' as in someone pulled a desk in front of it and he couldn't move it or see the door to get out, but 'gone' as in there was just wall where he was sure the door and all the windows for that matter, had been.

They had one powerful ghostie on their hands. One that was probably using what Raphael wanted to get his hands on so bad.

Crap.

And then, the final straw: Dean heard someone in the hall he had just left. And when he ran in, guns blazing, he smashed into someone and came face to face with…

A woman.

Son of a bitch.

So that was where Dean was now. A quick salt and burn had turned into THIS and now, he was freaked out. Going on the hope that Sam and Cas are stuck in the warehouse still, he silently calls Sam's phone behind his back in hopes that his brother will understand that he's needed. Dean doesn't get Cas yet, not wanting to reveal his ultimate escape weapon.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growls standing up.

The woman got up and tossed back her honey blond hair, her green eyes flashing with annoyance. "I should ask you the same thing, sweetheart."

Dean saw the gun before she pulled it out and grabbed her wrist, wrestling it out of her grasp, just to have her knee him in the stomach. He let out an ooff and then tripped her, just to have her kick him in the face from her spot on the ground.

Who the hell was she?

The next thing he knew, he got a face full of water to the face. Dean blinked a few times and said incredulously, "I'm not a _demon_."

The woman sniffed and stood up, keeping a few feet from Dean. "Who the hell are you?" she growled.

Spitting off to the side, and wiping his mouth, Dean said, "Dean Winchester. And the pleasure is all mine."

And for some reason, the woman's eyes widened and she went deathly pale. She swallowed a few times, taking a step back and then said weakly, "You… you can't be."

Dean startled at that. "Um… yes. Yes I can. Who the hell are you?" _For the millionth time_, went unsaid. But it seemed like the woman knew it was implied.

"I'm…" she faltered. "My name is…I…." She took a deep breath, schooling her features as best she could and then said as calmly as she could, "_I'm_ Dean Winchester. And the pleasure's all _yours_."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN-DUN!**

**It'll be explained soon, so untwist your boxers and lets not get those panties in a bunch.**

**Review since its like... um...**

**demon blood it to Sam as reviews are to me. Kapiche?**

**Awesome. SO get your rear and gear and review.**


	2. Double Trouble

**Here's the second installment, just like i said. The third one will be going up soon...**

**Just as soon as i write it, but definitely today. Promise.**

**I hate cliffies too.**

**Eve: This cliffie is a horribible cliffie. *sniffle* i cried.**

**Me: Drama-atic.**

**Eve: You're drama-whateverthefuck.**

**Me: Whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither is the title cuz i took it from the song called Double Vision. No clue who sings it. Sorry.**

**Now READ and LIKE IT!

* * *

**

**Double Vision Part Two**

Dean stared at the woman in front of him and started, "What the hell-"

"-kind of joke is this?" she finished.

Dean stood there flabbergasted for a moment until foot steps came from behind the woman and behind him and twin shouts of "DEAN!" resounded from them. Both the woman and Dean made a face and pinched the bridge or their nose.

"Dean!" Sam said as another woman ran in and looked to the woman in front of Dean and said, "DEAN!"

Sam did a double take as did the woman. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes and a nice .9 caliber pointed at both Dean and Sam, probably pondering which one to shoot first.

Sam's gun never strayed from her chest.

"Put the gun down Sammy," Dean and well, Dean said.

And both the woman and Sam lowered their guns only to startle each other and hold the guns up again, looking to their older siblings in confusion. Dean turned to Sam and smacked him upside the head saying, "I said put it down, you moron." Sam grunted, bringing down his arm as the woman did the same.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked his stand off partner.

"Sam Winchester," Dean answered for her. Sam looked to his brother as the dark haired woman nodded in confusion. "Yep. Ok. This shit has just gotten a bit too weird for me. Are you guys… fans? Of Chuck's books?"

The woman Dean blinked and said, "What? Hell no. And who the hell is 'Chuck'? The person who writes the series Supernatural is named Charisa Shirley. And me and Sammy are the real deal."

"Don't call me that," the dark haired woman said, a Sammy Bitchface plastered to her face.

"It's annoying right?" Sam said.

"Tell me about it," she answered.

"Will you two quit your bitching?" the woman who claimed to be Dean said, taking Dean's words form his mouth. "We just need to sort this out. There's some creepy weird shit going on. But first." She cocked her glock. "We need to kill a certain son of a bitch and we need all the help we can get."

"Look sister," Dean said, "me and Sam here, we work alone. So sorry, but we got it covered. You can take that girl scout of a sister of yours and just skedaddle."

Woman Dean made a face. And then smacked Dean upside the head as she walked by making both Sams snicker. "You idiot. There are no fucking doors. And besides, if I'm you and you're me and those two laughing fools are each other, you're not really working with 'someone' else are you?"

And with that, she walked away.

"Wow," Sam said as he walked by his brother laughing. "She sure acts like you Dean. Maybe she's telling the truth." He followed his woman version out after Dean's doppelganger, leaving Dean to ponder that and cradle his slightly sore head.

"Yeah," he said, "Maybe."

It had been one hour. One hour with their woman selves and no sign of Cas. And Dean was getting worried. Where was he? Where was he? Maybe he was hurt or the ghost got him or the weapon the ghost knew of was being use to hurt Cas or-

"You ok?" Woman Dean asked.

"Fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know my own worried face. Yours is eerily similar. What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean was not going to admit to his woman self, never mind his own self, that he was worried about Cas. "Hey, can I call you something else? I mean, if I say Dean, I think I'm just doing to confuse the both of us."

She smiled. "Dean's only my nick-name." As Dean raised an eyebrow, she clarified. "My name is Deanna, after my-"

"Grandmother," Dean finished, unbelieving.

She nodded. "My significant other half calls me Dee. Knock yourself out champ."

Dean nodded. "So, Dee-" that was so weird, "you have a significant other half?"

She nodded. "My one and only. I got a baby back home too. Little John, 'course, we call him Johnny and that just gets him nuts." She was smiling now.

And Dean was amazed. "You have a family? You're married?"

She made a face at that as they walked up some stairs, following the two Sam's. "It's not called married where I come from, but it's the equivalent of it."

Dean nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." Dean made a face. "Ok. So this is NOT the world I left. It seems that you're just after the Apocalypse."

Dean stopped. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Dee made a face. "Because, as strange as it seems, I've already lived this." Dean grunted. "And I'm glad to see that a certain angel is not here."

"Who Cas? He's here alright. Just can't seem to…" Dean trailed off. Dee's face had gone absolutely pale. "Dee…?"

"Call him," she said, her voice breaking. "Call him now. RIGHT NOW. Right now! Call him, Dean!"

Dean nodded, a little worried himself. "Alright, Dee, calm down." IN his mind, Dean called out, _Cas? Hey Cas, some weird shit is happening. Mind meeting us up? _Dean's stomach dropped when he realized it'd been a few minutes and nothing had happened. _Cas?_ He tried again. _Cas. Cas!_

"He's not answering," Dean said to her.

"Son of a bitch," she swore.

"Samantha and…." She turned to Dean.

"Samuel," he answered, understanding that she was trying to use real names instead of nick-names to avoid confusion.

"Samantha and Samuel, come here." Sam and Sam came over both looking like they had been geeking out about something.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Samantha-" Dean started, but she cut him off.

"No. No way. Call me Sammy if you have to but, I hate my full name worse."

Dean nodded. "Sammy it is." He turned to Dee.

"Sammy," she addressed her sister. "Call Gabby. Now. It has Cas."

Sammy's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Dean-"

"Dee," the woman corrected.

She blinked. "Right. Guy Dean, girl Dee. Dee, I'm sorry. We'll get her-"

Dee growled. "Not my Cas, _his_ Cas." She pointed to Dean.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ Cas?" Dean just shrugged.

Sammy turned to Dean now, her puppy eyes in place and sympathy in her voice. "Oh Dean, I'm-"

"They aren't," Dee said suggestively.

Sammy stopped. "They aren't?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." Now she looked to Sam. "And neither are they."

Sammy shook her head. "What a shame. Kay. I'm calling her." For a few moments, Sammy's eyes were shut. Then they opened when a flutter of wings was heard behind her. To everyone's surprise, a woman with honey brown hair to her shoulders was standing there in a pair of jeans and a brown jacket.

And a lollypop was in her hand.

"Hey, Sammy-girl. What's up- Holy shit, who are they?" The woman left the lolly in her mouth and pouted.

Sammy wasted no time in hugging the woman and then giving her a light kiss on the lips. Sam's eyes widened and Dean just grunted. Whatever. "Hey Gabby. That's Sam and Dean Winchester." At that Gabby started and looked over at the boys. They didn't look like her Sam and Dean Winchester. They were men.

She turned to her lover. "Explanation?"

Sammy sighed. "Well, me and Sam were discussing it and it could be that we were sucked into an alternate reality while going against that Trickster-"

Sam interrupted with a, "Ok. If you're supposed to be our Archangel Gabriel, then how the hell are you alive or here for that matter?"

Gabby turned to Sam and said, "I take it that's the manly you?" Sammy nodded. "Well _Sam_, I have a bond with Samantha over here. Where she goes, I go if she calls. Apparently, even across time and space." She said it with a Star Trek Spock voice, her voice booming from everywhere making the two Sam's roll their eyes. "As for the other part," she continued, her voice back to normal. "I was never really dead. You just never called." Gabby stopped then, surveying the scene and pale a little. "Wait, why are we back here?"

Sam looked kind of pale and swallowed closing his eyes.

Dean scowled. It seemed that none of them liked this warehouse much. Fist Dee, then Sammy, now Gabby? What was going on? "What the hell is going on here? Why do you all seem so worried?" he asked. "Cas is an angel. He can handle himself."

Gabby's face darkened. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say they have your Cas." Dean nodded. "Well then, you haven't lived this day yet. You don't want to. We need to find him," he was talking to Dee and Sammy now. "Call Cassie Dee. We need her expertise. She knows better than everyone what happened."

Dee nodded and then closed her eyes, her lips moving in silent prayer. In a few moments, there was another swish of wings and there, standing behind Dee looking even less dangerous than Cas did on his dangerous days was none other than what Dean suspected was woman Cas.

Now, Dean could see how Dee was his gender switch. She was rocking the ripped blue jeans, a Zeppelin t-shirt, a leather jacket and boots. Sammy was definitely the female equivalent to Sam, what wither her boot cut jeans, pink unbuttoned button up and light corduroy jacket over it all. Gabby was pure Gabe, coming with a lollypop and all like a joke.

But Cas's woman half? It was like a freaky mirror image.

She was wearing a dark black pencil skirt that came down to her knees and on her feet were black, closed foot pumps. She had a professional work shirt on and coat and it was all hidden under a big floppy trench coat of the same shade as Castiel's. And, around her neck was a sapphire scarf made of soft material.

Pushing some mussed up dark black hair back, 'Castiel' spoke. "Dean? Are you alright? I heard you-" She was cut off by Dee hugging her so tightly that the angel was knocked off balance.

Dean sent Sam a look that said 'women are crazy' but Sam just stared at Gabby and from time to time, closed his eyes and quietly moved his lips.

Yet, nothing could prepare the two for what happened next.

"God, I'm so glad you came. I was worried that it wouldn't work when Sammy called Gabby." Dee smiled and hugged 'Castiel' again.

"Dean," the angel said in a silvery voice. "You know your sister does not like to be addressed as such."

"It's kind of necessary. I'm just so glad you came, baby," Dee drawled.

Dean froze as Sam's head snapped up. "Baby?" he asked, a ball tightening in his stomach.

Dee turned around and smiled, dragging 'Castiel' behind her. "Baby," she confirmed. Then, turning to them all she said by way of introduction, "Everyone," though she was really doing this for the Winchester brothers, "This is Castiel. My Cassie." She looked to Dean meaningfully. "My significant other half."

And then, she kissed her.

* * *

**Sooooo?**

**Eve: I still think its horribible of you to make THAT a cliffie!**

**Me: Whatevs.**

**Dean: Would you stop saying that?**

**Sam: No, don't Heart. Its pissing him off. Kudos to you.**

**Cas & Gabe: *eye roll***

**REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK AT WHILE I PUT MY OTHER CHAPPIE UP!**


	3. Double or Nothing

**Here's part three guys. The fourth and final part'll be up tomorrow and i hate to say it but...**

**Eve: THIS ONE ENDS IN A CLIFFIE TOO! *bawls her eyes out* And its worse than the other two.**

**Me: Eve...**

**Eve: NO! Don't talk to me.**

**Gabe: At least-**

**Sam: *puts a hand over his mouth* No! Don't spoil it Gabe!**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, i don't own SPN. You people should know this by now. Just becasue i ACT like i own them...**

**

* * *

**

Double Vision Part Three

As Dee led Cassie to the side to explain the situation and Gabby and Sammy started planning on the best way to find Cas, Dean and Sam stood there in utter shock.

"Dee just kissed Cassie. That's like me tonguing Cas, Sam. What the hell?" Dean shook his head. _My significant other half calls me Dee… I have a baby at home too, you know. Little John…._

So had they adopted?

"Sam, she's with Cassie. Like, dating_._" _It's not called marriage where I'm from, but it's the equivalent to it._ "Nope, sorry, married. She married the angel. In their weirdo way! They have a baby, Sammy. A family. What the hell? How is that possible?" It was then that Dean realized Sam wasn't paying a lick of attention. His eyes were closed, again, and he was muttering something under his breath. Again. "Sammy?" Dean nudged his brother in the shoulder, feeling kind of useless with all the stuff going on around him. "Sam? Hello?"

Sam opened his eyes and Dean was surprised to find them red. "Dean, I tried. I tried and I tried and he's still not here."

Dean blinked. "'Scuze me?"

"_Gabe_," Sam said with emphasis. "Gabe, Dean. I'm praying to Gabe. Where is he? Where is he?"

Dean stopped. Was Sammy getting emotional over the archangel? "Sammy, what's this about?"

Sam sniffed, wiping the back of his hand across his nose and Dean realized he was crying. "Gabby said she never died, that Sammy never called. But she must have eventually if they're together. And if everything that happened there, happens here, then Gabe should be alive."

Dean shook his head. "Sam you don't know that everything that happens there will happen here."

"Yes I do!" Sam exclaimed. Gabby and Sammy stopped talking to look over for a second, but Dee and Cassie kept talking. "Yes I do," he said softer. "Dean, Sammy and I were talking. That's how we came up with the alternate reality theory. Not only do they have the same people on that side with switched genders, but the same stuff happened."

"Same people and events?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, wiping away more tears. "On their side, Bobby is Roberta Singer and had to kill her husband Karl when he was possessed. She was friends with Sammy and Dee's mother, Johanna. Johanna's husband Mario was killed in their house fire when Sammy was six months old. Johanna was also friends with Elton and Willmena Harvelle. They had a son named Joseph, AKA Jo. Willmena died on a hunt with Johanna. Elton and Jo met up with Sammy and Dee during the apocalypse and got killed by Hellhounds and an explosion."

"Sammy," Dean started but was cut off.

"When Sammy went to college, she had a boyfriend, Jesse. He was killed in an apartment fire. That's what helped her get on the road with her sister. The Harvelles on their end had a friend. An MIT drop-out, Ashley. She died when the Roadhouse was burnt down. And Paul? He was a psychic who Cassie blew the eyes out of and was killed by a demon attack when they were looking into the missing Reapers with the help of none other than the Reaper Todd, who was there when Dee was in the hospital after her accident in the Impala with the semi."

Dean saw how it all made sense. An alternate reality that was a few years in the future from them. They must have been fighting the Trickster (a real one, he gathered) when they were blasted back. And then angels could come because of their bonds with their human…. Lovers.

Its not that Dean wasn't happy for Dee, its just that he had this insane jealousy of what was, in reality, a different version of him. She had had the gut to tell her angel what was up and they were together, with a family (in whichever way that was possible). And Dean couldn't and now Cas was taken, his Cas and from the sound of everybody from the other side, it wasn't a good thing since they'd already been through this.

"What about Hell?" Dean asked Sam.

"I went there too, hot shot and Allison was a bitch." Dean turned to see Dee there, the sleeve of her shirt rolled up and exposing the delicate hand-shaped welt on her shoulder.

Dean nodded and showed his. "Allison? He was Alistair down here."

Dee nodded. "So Dean, you ready to go save your angel?"

As Sam moved away, knowing they could finish this conversation later, Dean turned to Dee and said, "Why do you keep calling him that? My angel?"

She blinked. "Because I'm you, you idjit." She smiled. No doubt Roberta called her that all the time, Dean thought. "And I know you liked him, just like I liked her." She gestured with her head to Cassie who was arguing with Gabby.

"I don't like him," Dean mumbled.

"Sure you do."

Dean shook his head, looking away. "No I don't. I… I love him."

Dee breathed in sharply. "Shit," she hissed.

Dean spun around. "What?"

She nodded. "Not that I'm angry that you finally admitted it, but it took me till after this to tell Cassie those same three words. That means this'll hurt more."

Dean was on his guard in seconds. "What'll hurt more?"

With a sadness that matched Dean's own Dee said softly, "If we can't save him."

With that, she walked away. Dean swallowed, tears coming into his eyes and regret that he had given Cas a hard time before they had come here, regret that he hadn't told him a word of this and that he might not be able to.

And he wanted to know now what exactly was going to happen if they didn't get to him in time.

Dean walked over to where everyone was around an old dusty table looking at the blueprints to the place that Sam had printed out a few days before to help find the places the ghost might have been buried. Now it was covered in red and black pen.

"Here is where I was held," Cassie was saying in the soft voice of hers, the only different thing between her and Cas. "It had traps up here and here for Dee and Sammy," she continued pointing to the places in red. And there were a lot of them. "And they had thirty minutes to get to me." She grabbed Sam's hand and looked at his watch and corrected herself. "You now have twenty."

"What has him?" Dean finally asked.

Cassie looked up at him and said without blinking, "A ghost. With a blade so powerful that it could probably kill God himself."

Dean collapsed into a chair. "We gotta get him then. We gotta get him. How did they get you?"

Cassie said again with that unblinking stare, "They didn't."

"What?" Dean's heart was in his throat.

"I was killed before I was rescued."

"Then how…?" Dean barely could speak.

"I was resurrected again. I was on God's good side. Our God was not dormant during the end of the Apocalypse. The way I hear it, yours was. Therefore, I think its safe to say that if Castiel dies, he may not be brought back and if he is, he may very well be brought without angelic power and be killed by Raphael."

Dean blinked. HE was breathing to fast and was swallowing too much, although no matter how much he swallowed he could never get rid of the lump of cotton in his throat. "So how're we gonna get him?"

Cassie sighed. "That is what we are working on. The ghost plays off of love. Because I loved Dee, they took me and used her to keep me where they had me locked up. I thought I saw her die multiple times. It was horrid. It is probably what the ghost is doing to Cas." She said the nick-name strangely.

Dean swallowed. "So… what if…. What if I went in and showed him that it wasn't real?"

Cassie nodded. "Its dangerous but it's a possibility. You will have to convince Castiel though, very thoroughly."

"Why?"

"Because, the blade cannot kill the angel unless it is by his own hand. If Castiel believes that it is your ghost speaking to him, he may very well give into the temptation."

"Temp-temptation?" Dean asked, feeling weak again and aware that there was only fifteen minutes left.

Cassie nodded as the others, even Sam, winced. "The ghost traps you in the nightmare, the nightmare of what it went through, having to see its love die. If you go to him and he thinks that its someone who he thinks is now dead or not real or a mirage he may feel that he is through with whatever pain he is going through. The ghost gives the victim the knife. He gives them the choice to use it or not and then shoves them over the edge until they do use it."

"He gives you the knife and then lets you kill yourself," Dean summed up in horror. Cassie nodded. "So…. You did that?"

Cassie nodded. "I do not wish to speak of it."

Dean could respect that.

"So what are we waiting for?" Dean then asked.

Sam snapped his head up from where he was murmuring to himself again. "What? Dean, no. Cassie said it was dangerous, let's think about this."

"Sam, we can't think about it any more! Ten minutes, ten minutes till Cas breaks and kills himself! I need to go now! You angels can mojo me to where he is right?" Cassie and Gabby nodded. "Good. You can leave me there and get out before he starts to fuck with your heads. I'll get Cas out. But we gotta go now."

"Dean the amount of energy it would take to get through those barriers would take two archangels. We only have one. Its why we failed the last time," Sammy said.

"We still only have one," Sam said despairingly.

"Bite your tongue heathen," a familiar voice said from behind Sam, making the younger Winchester freeze in horror.

Or happiness.

Sam slowly turned around while the humans just gawked and came face to face with…

"Hey Sammy-boy. Miss me?" Gabe said.

"G-g-gabe, you're-you… here… now… prayed….and-and….missed you…." Sam was stuttering, standing up and towering over the archangel.

"Well yeah you missed me. Thanks for calling by the way, otherwise, I'm sure Dad would have never let me out."

And with that, Sam kissed him.

Dean groaned and looked away as Sammy muttered to Gabby, "This is not going like it did with us."

Gabby shook her head amused as her Man Self scrabbled for somewhere on Sam to hold onto Sam's huge body while he got kissed and manhandled and liked it. "Nope. But then again, we didn't have swapped genders of us coming to help, now did we?"

"We did not," she answered.

Sam pulled back from Gabe, blushing furiously. "So…."

"Yeah, Sam, I'm staying. No worries. Now, from your updates every other minute, I hear we have to get your idiotic brother to mine and surpass butt-loads of powerful traps in the process?" Sam nodded. "Awesome. Me?" he said to Gabby who smiled and walked up to him. They surveyed each other, each with a lollypop in their mouths. Then they traded lollies making everyone else gag. Gabe nodded. "Yep. I like you. Shall we?"

She nodded and made 'I like this guy' motions before they left.

And beside Sam, Dean disappeared.

* * *

Dean was transported outside a room. "Get in and stop that idiot," Gabe said.

"We've got the traps, right Gabe?" Gabby said. "And the others are finding the bones to burn?"

Gabe nodded. "Right-o Gabby Girl."

As they disappeared, he heard the distinct sound of, "So, Sam Winchester?" from Gabby, to which Gabe responded, "I could say the same to you." And then they were gone.

And Dean was through the door.

Only to find Cas in a mess of tears, blood and misery with a shining blade to his chest.

"CAS NO!"

And once again, maybe for the last time, sapphire met jade.

* * *

**Worse cliffie i know. SO sorry. And its late on my little corner of the world (at least according to my mom and YES i do know how childish that sounds becasue that's what i told her) but i'll be getting off after this is posted and watching SEASON FOUR DISC FIVE OF SUPERNATURAL WITH MY FLAMING GAY ANGEL AND MY SEXY GAY HUNTER!**

**So its all good for me since i know how it all turns out. Oooo angel death sounds fun and tragic... **

**Yes? 8D**

**Dean: No. I don't approve.**

**Cas: Dean-**

**Me: Yeah Dean. No asked you. *sticks tongue out at Dean***

**Dean: *sticks tongue out at me***

**Sam: *smacks Dean upside the head* Stop being childish Dean.**

**Gabe: HAHAHA!**

**Sam: You too Gabe.**

**Gabe: *cocky* Or what, Sammy?**

**Sam: *evil Samifer grin* No sex.**

**Gabe: O.O *turns to Dean* Stop being childish Dean.**

**Oh the things he'll do to NOT be couched!**

**Review? If you want that last chappie to be... HAPPY.**


	4. Double Jeopardy

**Here's the first installment guys. Sorry for the wait. i was trying to do a project and then my Laptop was being a bitch but i finally got her working. One more chappie after this which will be posted today and then its over. A warning to all that chapter five might be... a little rated M. Depending on if i can right Destiel sexy tiems that explicitly good.**

**Kays?**

**Eve: YES!**

**Dean: NO!**

**Imma gonna go with Eve on this one, yeah?**

**READ!**

* * *

Double Vision Part Four

"Cas NO!" Dean yelled. And once again, maybe for the last time, sapphire met jade.

Castiel looked at Dean, his face wet with tears and bloody with scratches. His clothes were tattered as if he had been fighting but the sad fact was that there was no one else in the room, so it must all be in Castiel's head.

"Dean?" he asked weakly and wearily as if he was expecting something terrible to happen.

"Yeah, Cas, its me," Dean answered softly moving closer to Castiel, close enough to see the blade held tightly in that angelic grasp. And Castiel looked so ready to use it. Who did he love so much that seeing them die some many times would make him want to kill himself?

Whoever it was, Dean wasn't ashamed to say he was jealous.

"Dean?" he asked again, reaching out and touching Dean's cheek.

Dean leaned into the startlingly cold palm and said, "Yeah, Cas. Its me."

And then, Castiel took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him. Just like that, right on the mouth, sweet, chaste and desperate, like it was the last time he would ever do something so reckless and dangerous.

Dean realized that it was exactly like that.

When Castiel pulled away, leaving Dean breathless and dazed, he looked determined. "Goodbye Dean. You may only be a mirage, a figment of my imagination, but I know you're dead."

And that's when it hit Dean. Cas was seeing _him_ die. Cas was in love with _him_. Cas was going to kill himself over _Dean's_ death.

Crap.

"Cas, no!" Dean said again as Castiel started to move away from him, tears going down his face again. "Cas, no, it's me. The real me. The ghost, its doing this to you, Cas…"

Dean trailed off, his eyes glued to a man in a sailor's uniform behind Castiel. He was flickering and smiling disgustingly. Dean looked back to Cas who was still backing up. He studied him for a moment and noticed that it wasn't blood leaking from his nose like he had thought at first, but ectoplasm.

The ghost was exerting its influence on Cas even now.

"Cas," Dean started again, walking to the angel and grasping his wrists. "Cas I'm not dead."

"Yes you are," Castiel said, his voice breaking. "I want it to end Dean. Let me end it. Please. You'd let me end it if you were really you. Please."

"NO!" Dean yelled, pulling the shivering angel closer to him. "No, I wouldn't. Damnit Cas, do you really have such a low opinion of how I feel about you? I would never let you do this to yourself."

Castiel ripped himself from Dean's arm, his angelic strength pushing the Winchester back a few paces. "No! No! You're dead, you're dead, you're DEAD! Stop it! Stop it and go away! Stop making me hurt so much!"

Dean felt his heart break into pieces as the ghost smiled behind Castiel. Dean realized then that he didn't even have his shotgun on him and couldn't blast the damn thing away. If only he'd had more time…

Speaking of which the blade was starting to glow and Dean didn't like that very much. Castiel must have taken that as a sign, because he started to close his eyes and swallowed. "Will it all go away?"

Dean was about to answer when the ghost materialized behind his angel and whispered almost seductively into his ear, "Yes…yes. And you'll be with Dean."

"I'll be with Dean," Castiel echoed almost robotically. "Dean."

Dean flinched at his name, getting closer to Cas and praying to both Gabriel's to get their rears in gear and help the others find this monster's bones. "Cas," he said as the angel started to press the blade to his vessel's heart. "Cas please don't."

Castiel's eyes found Dean's face and he was cooled with azure irises. "Dean doesn't beg. Please go. Go so I can be with him."

Dean hated himself at this moment. "I do beg Cas. I beg when someone I love is about to do something that we'll both regret."

Castiel's eyes widened at that. "Dean doesn't… he doesn't love me. You don't love me. Get out of my head!"

Dean went up to Castiel, seeing that he was getting somewhere. He grabbed his face and made him look him in the eyes. "Cas I love you so much. I love you, I love you. Don't do this to me. Please, Cas. Don't." He rubbed their noses and the angel started to lean in.

"Dean…"

Suddenly Dean felt himself lifted and thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall and looked up to see the ghost staring angrily at him. "No one interferes. No one interfered for Isla. Not even _I_ interfered for Isla."

Dean was betting that this 'Isla' character was the woman who this man had loved and who had died. "Well, I'm interfering! Get yourself outta my angel's head, you slimy son of a bitch!" Dean got to his feet and looked around for something, anything to hit this son of a bitch with.

As this was going on, Castiel was looking on in confusion. "Dean… what….?"

"Cas get out of here!" Dean yelled as the ghost slammed him into the wall again. His focus on Castiel was broken and the angel was starting to get his head back. "Cas GO!"

Castiel started to blink rapidly, everything that had just happened flitting through his head, shocking him into anger as he realized that he was about to kill himself. In front of Dean.

Because of a stupid ghost.

A ghost, he noticed, that was beating the snot out of his hunter.

"Get AWAY from him!" Castiel yelled, his eyes glowing blue and his wings showing in lightening strike shadows behind him. The ghost turned now, eyes widening, and started to flicker, trying to get away, until Castiel hit it with a spear of light. The ghost fell to the ground and rolled, letting Dean get up.

"Cas…" Dean said as the angel helped him up, supporting his weight.

"Shh, we need to- UGH!" Castiel was thrown off to the side, as Dean crashed to the floor, the ghost hovering above the angel.

And its hand was the blade.

"NO!" Dean yelled as the blade emanated light and the ghost shoved it downward and right towards Castiel.

* * *

**I know. I just love cliffies. And believe it or not, the last chappie will be a cliffie and if i get enough reviews... well... i just might make a sequel...**

**You'll see what i mean in like, a half hour when the next and last part is up.**

**Dean: No 'sxy tiems' or whateverthefuck you call them!**

**Eve: YES!**

**Imma gonna go with Eve on this one, yeah? XD**

**Review. Like, now.**


	5. Double The Love

**Here's the final installment... And its M Rated so I warned you know. If slash sexy tiems is not your thing, turn back now and PM me for the clean version or the end.**

**But for thsoe who continue in their journey...**

**PROCEED...**

**Eve: Gah. O.O XD**

**Dean: *scowl***

**Cas: *blinded***

**Sam: *blinded***

**Gabe: *has popcorn and is watching the show* What?**

**Me: 8D**

**READ.**

* * *

Double Vision Part Five

Dean saw his life melt away in front of his eyes as the ghost shoved down with the glowing blade to skewer Cas.

It was over, all over. He had failed, failed Cas. Failed his love…

He couldn't watch.

Suddenly, a harsh cry rang out in the room and Dean felt heat on his face. Not able to resist, he looked up to an amazing sight. There, on the floor, whole and unharmed was Castiel. And writhing in a ghostly fire in front of him was the ghost.

They'd found his bones!

After a few minutes, the being was nothing but dust and it disappeared from existence, leaving Dean and Castiel looking at each other in complete horror and amazement. And then Dean jumped to action. He scrambled up and ran over to his angel, wrapping him in his arms as he shivered and actually shed a few tears, scared out of his holy mind.

"Dean," he kept saying, "Dean I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Shh, Cas, shh. Its ok. Shh," Dean cooed back, running a hand through his angel's hair. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead just as the others came crashing through the door.

"Did it work?" Gabriel asked as he bent down to get a good look at his little brother.

Dean smiled. "It worked alright." At Gabe's smile, Dean stood up, hauling Cas to his feet and letting the tired angel lean his weight on him. "Everyone," he said by way of introduction, "This is Castiel. My Cas." He looked at Dee who was smiling and at Cassie who had a twitch in her lip. "My significant other half."

And then Dean kissed him.

And it was good.

* * *

The doors had appeared back at the front of the warehouse and they all made their way out, everyone with their special partners, most of them hand in hand. Dean helped Cas into the Impala and told him to rest while they worked out what would happen to their Alternate selves and then angel was so tired that he couldn't argue.

Walking back to Sam, Dean asked how they had figured it out. "George Olsen," Sam said by way of explanation.

"His wife was Isla Olsen, an immigrant from Germany. They married in secret since it was looked down upon in those days of WWII," Sammy picked up from him.

"We saw in the records that were in here and his diary that she was beaten to death in front of him and that he did nothing to stop it because that would have given his position away as associating with a German and he would have been killed to," Sam continued.

"They found out anyway and killed him," Sammy then said. She hooked some hair behind her ear. "They left his body here, in the basement under the floor. All we had to do was dig him up and burn the bastard." She looked to the car. "Is he ok?"

Dean nodded sighing. "Yeah, he's fine. He just needs some shut-eye, is all."

Moving off to the side, Sammy rejoined Gabby and they started talking animatedly with Gabe and Sam. It was probably the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"So," he heard behind him and turned to see Dee and Cassie. "How'd you get through to him?"

Dean shrugged. "Just… you know… told him I loved him and… stuff."

She gave a cheeky little smile leaning into Cassie's embrace and shook her head. "Boy, you two are perfect for each other, you know that, right?" He nodded. "Good."

"So," Dean said uneasily. "How are you guys gonna get back home?"

Cassie smiled now, a real one. "Well, we have two Tricksters that can definitely do that for us…"

Dean froze. "Wait. All this time, Gabe or Gabby could've sent you guys home? Why did you stay then?"

Dee untangled herself from Cassie and smacked Dean upside the head. Then she went back to her angel and said, "You idiot. Do I act like that?" Cassie nodded. "Too bad." She turned to Dean. "Because, we couldn't let what happened to us happen to you, Dean. That's why. You're woman self isn't heartless Dean. Just you know, FYI."

Dean felt touched, not that he'd admit it, but he did. "Wow, thanks."

Dee stood there and waited some more before saying, "So, we're leaving. Any questions before we're gone. For good." Dean stood stupidly and shook his head. "Maybe about, oh, I don't know, _Johnny_?"

"_Oh_," Dean said, understanding donning on him. "About that, is he really_ yours-yours_?"

Dee smiled and nodded, as did Cassie. "Both of ours."

"How?"

Dee smiled and beckoned him closer so she could whisper into his ear. After a few minutes she stepped away, a self satisfied smile on her face. "There you go."

Dean blinked. "That's it?" She nodded. "And, well, it's gotta be me?" She nodded again. "So sperm plus grace equals baby?"

Dee sighed. "Dean, grace is life. Every angel's grace is specific to them. You add a little human fluid, doesn't matter which apparently, and you can morph that grace into a part of both the angel and human. You dig?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I _dig_. Well, thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "God, I just got baby-making advice from myself." He laughed. "That's just rich."

Dee nodded and turned to where Gabby was calling her and Cas over. "Well, Dean Winchester, it was a pleasure to meet you." She extended a hand.

Dean took it. "And you, Dean Winchester."

She laughed, walking away and throwing a wave over her shoulder. But Cassie stayed put. "Dean," she said, her demeanor just as serious as Cas's. She then whispered something into his ear. "Alright?" she asked when she was finished explaining.

Dean blinked. "Did you just…?" She nodded. "Ok. I guess, thanks, then."

She nodded satisfied and then went to join her lover and family. In a few moments, Gabriel and Gabby had them sent back and it was just Team Free Will in the parking lot of the old warehouse.

Sam walked over, an arm around Gabe and said, "What was all that about?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Nothing. Never mind." And then, "You'll find out later. Let's get us to a motel, yeah?"

* * *

When Castiel awoke, he was lying down on a soft mattress. Or at least it was soft to him. He looked around the room to find Dean staring at him and found it was strange to have their roles reversed: Dean staring, Cas being stared at.

"Dean?" he asked and the hunter snapped out of it.

"Hey Cas…" He looked away.

"Dean?" Castiel sat up and dragged Dean closer to him, kissing him slowly. "Dean… did you…. Did you mean what you said? About… loving me?"

Dean chuckled into his mouth. "Of course. I love you Cas, never doubt that." He stopped and almost said, 'what a chick flick moment', but he realized that this was too special for that. "Cas I-I talked to Cassie and Dee before they left and they said… they said that we could..." He sighed. "They had a family. They said we could have one too."

Castiel let this sink in. In reality, that sounded like the best thing the hunter had ever suggested to him. "And what do you want?" he asked.

Dean looked up at Castiel's face and saw that spark of hope. "I want it… with you and no one else."

Castiel nodded and then kissing him openmouthed and murmured, "Well then… how would we go about this… family making?"

Dean was SO glad that they hadn't gotten a room next to Sam and Gabe. They were going to get loud. "Well, that thing, with your lips, that's a good start." Castiel smirked as Dean slowly slid off his trench coat and tossed it off the bed. Castiel started rubbing circles into Dean's inner thigh, feeling him get aroused beside him. "That thing with your hand is pretty good too."

Castiel let Dean loosen his tie with his teeth as he kissed his neck and said, "Pretty good?" He moved his hand to the center of Dean's emotion and squeezed, making the hunter moan.

"Did I say pretty good? I meant amazing," Dean corrected himself as Cas's dress shirt came off and he was met with pure creamy skin. He let his fingers skim it, the feeling velvety smooth under his finger pads and he stopped when he heard Cas moan.

"Level the playing field Dean," he all but growled into Dean's ear.

The hunter quickly let Cas slide his shirt off so that he was bare-chested. They sensually worked at each others belt buckles, sliding them off and to the floor and then unbuttoning jeans with quick, deft, sure fingers. Their pants were thrown on top of a night stand and Dean all but whimpered when Cas hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them down and off of his body. The same was done to the angel and then they took a moment to survey each other in their naked glory.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as he leaned down onto Castiel, skin on hot skin. "You're beautiful," he whispered into that soft hair. "So beautiful."

"And you're mine," Cas said, his hands running all over Dean's body, making the hunter shiver. He sucked at Dean's nipple, the flesh hardening under his tongue. He scrapped teeth against flesh and felt Dean push against him, grinding into him at the electric feeling. Cas gasped as he arched into the feeling, meeting Dean's rhythm.

"In," Dean gasped and Cas could only nod, sliding his legs up like he had done this a million times.

Dean was somehow magically prepped and so was Cas which helped since the desire was burning so hot that he was seeing white. Dean glided in till he hit bottom and Cas gasped and then he started a slow steady rhythm of in and out. He took Cassie's last advice of going slow and then quicker as they built up and in no time, Dean's name was pouring from Cas's lips like a prayer and Dean was lost in the warm, tight feel of his angel.

Fisting Cas with his hand and pulling as he went in one last time, they came in unison with a bright, white light.

* * *

Dean woke up with the most deliciously warm being beside him. Hoping against hope that the night before wasn't a dream, he opened his eyes and almost cried in relief as he was met face to face with a sleeping Cas. His hair was sex-mussed and his lips red and bruised. He had darker bruises all around his body where Dean had bit and sucked at him o their second and third go-round.

He smiled as he pulled the smaller man's body closer to him and inhaled that heavenly sex of body fluid, sweat and the distinct feel of love off of his angel. He decided that he could stay like that all morning and that if Sam and Gabe complained that they needed to leave and go to Bobby's or whatever excuse they had for bitching (which was sometimes no reason at all) then he'd just tell them to walk there.

And anyways, Gabe was an archangel; he could zap them around-

Dean's stomach gurgled and he wrote it off as hunger until it twisted in pain and he felt himself shiver. That wasn't good. Seconds later, he was off the bed, yanking the covers so hard that he actually woke Cas up. The angel caught a last glimpse of him as he pulled on some boxers and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Dean?" Cas asked in the doorway.

When Dean looked up, he was smiling, although looking a little sick. "Cas… Look."

He stood up wiping his mouth and the angel's eyes widened. There on Dean's stomach. It was a bulge. Bigger than it should have been at only a day, but this was an angel's child inside a human, so it was going to mature faster.

Just how fast they didn't know.

"Dean…" he breathed, never having seen something more beautiful in his life. He walked over, not able to help it and ran his fingers over the soft bump, feeling the outline of their child through the skin. "Dean…" he said again, his voice a whisper, because he knew he was going to cry.

"Guess they were right," Dean said. "You happy Cas?" The angel looked up at him and smiled. Then he nodded. Dean smiled in return. "Me too Cas, me too."

* * *

When they met Sam and Gabe outside, Sam's jaw dropping since the bump was big enough to be seen through Dean's clothes. "Guys," Dean said, deflecting their stares. "We need to get to Bobby's."

* * *

**There. Ima DONE! Two days of diligent work! WHOO!**

**Dean: I hate you.**

**Cas: I agree with Dean.**

**Sam: I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!**

**Gabe: *blinkblink* That's it? Geez.**

**Me: :\**

**So yeah, i don't think me writing explicit things will happen again any time soon. Unless you guys thought it was ok. IDK. Please reveiw and let me know, kays? Kays.**


End file.
